Calendrier de l'Avent
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Drabbles écrit pour le calendrier de l'Avent organisé par la Ficothèque Ardente. Un thème et un drabble par jours. Multi-pairings (spamano, gerita, prucan, frUK, sufin, lietpol, giripan, hongice...)
1. Famiglia

**Auteur : **Hikari Yumeko

**Source :** Hetalia Axis Power

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer : **A moins que Finlande ne me les dépose sous mon sapin de Noël, Hetalia et ses personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi.

**Notes : **Voilà mon premier drabble (assez en retard) du calendrier de l'avant organisé par la ficothèque ardente.

**Thème :** Famille

**Pairing :** Spamano

* * *

- Arrête ça tout de suite bastardo !

L'italien repoussa sans ménagement l'espagnol alors qu'il s'attaquait à la boucle de sa ceinture.

- Mais, Lovi…

- Féliciano et Marcello sont juste à côté. Imagine qu'ils nous entendent !

- Et alors ?

- Et alors stronzo, s'emporta l'italien, ils sont trop jeunes, trop purs et innocents pour savoir même comment le sexe marche…

Lovino n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter là alors qu'Antonio l'avait déjà bien chauffé, mais si la pureté de ses deux petits frères était menacée…

- On peut le faire calmement proposa Antonio.

L'italien pesa le pour et le contre, puis soupira.

- Très bien bastardo. Mais pas d'entourloupe !

L'espagnol eut un sourire radieux. Lovino rougit pendant que son ainé faisait glisser pantalon et caleçon au sol et prenait son membre en bouche.

- Si bon Tonio murmura-t-il, la main plongée dans les cheveux de l'espagnol pendant que celui-ci le suçait avidement.

L'italien ne put retenir un gémissement sonore lorsque son amant accéléra le rythme.

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Ve, fratello, ça va ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

Lovino crût mourir de honte lorsque Féliciano se retourna les joues rouges et que Marcello ne put retenir un sourire narquois.


	2. Bougies

Second drabble du calendrier, assez court (162 mots), mais il me plait bien.

**Thème:** bougies

**Pairing:** Prucan

* * *

Gilbert fut surpris lorsqu'il poussa la porte du chalet de son amant canadien ce soir-là. Le salon était entièrement plongé dans l'obscurité, seulement illuminé par les flammes scintillantes de dizaines de bougies qui ravivaient l'éclat rouge et or des décorations de Noël accrochées dans la pièce.

Et alangui dans le canapé de velours rouge, une couverture drapant son corps fin, son canadien était assoupi, son ours lové contre lui.

Gilbert réveilla son prince charmant d'un baisé auquel son partenaire, une fois les dernières brumes du sommeil dissipées, répondit passionnément.

Leurs deux corps désireux se pressèrent avidement l'un contre l'autre et le baiser se fit rapidement bien moins sage. Leurs vêtements ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre le sol tandis que Gilbert le prenait sur le sofa, parcourant encore et encore le corps tant aimé.

Les deux hommes finirent par se lover l'un contre l'autre, échangeant des paroles d'amour aussi douces que les dernières lueurs des bougies qui se consommaient peu à peu.


	3. Marché de Noël

Troisième drabble du calendrier de l'avant. Cette fois je suis en ordre, je n'ai plus de retard!

**Thème:** Marché de Noël.

**Pairing:** gerita (les marchés de Noël étant très réputés en Allemagne, pour moi le pairing s'imposait un peu)

* * *

- Ve Luddy, tes marchés de Noël sont si jolis !~

Ludwig regarda avec un fin sourire l'italien aller d'un cabanon à l'autre, s'extasiant ici sur un jouet en bois, là sur un bibelot en verre scintillant. L'enthousiasme de son amant lui faisait chaud au cœur, il avait bien fait de lui proposer de faire un tour sur l'un de ses marchés de Noël.

Il détourna son attention quelques instants –juste le temps d'examiner l'étal d'un sculpteur sur bois- mais quand il voulut se tourner vers son compagnon, il n'était plus là où il l'avait vu.

- Italia ?

Allemagne se mit à la recherche de son amant. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour se perdre aussi vite…

Soudain deux bras l'entrainèrent à l'écart, entre deux cabanes de bois, avant qu'une bouche avide ne se pose sur la sienne. Des mains baladeuses se promenaient sur son torse tandis que leur propriétaire frottait lascivement son bassin contre le sien, fouettant le désir des deux amants.

Allemagne adorait ses marchés de Noël. Mais peut être était-il temps de rentrer à la maison, pour se livrer à une activité bien plus plaisante…


	4. Gastronomie

Quatrième jour, quatrième drabble, quatrième couple.

**Thème:** huîtres (si si vous avez bien lu, huîtres).

**Couple:** FrUK

* * *

- Rappelle- moi encore pourquoi ta gastronomie est censée être la meilleure, par moment on pourrait se poser des questions bloody frog…

Il était absolument hors de question qu'il mange cette… _chose_. Il avait toujours refusé de goûter aux escargots, aux grenouilles, aux andouillettes ou à la langue de bœuf, tous ces plats qui faisaient la grandeur de la « gastronomie » française.

- Mais voyons mon Tutur, mes huîtres son très bonnes. Goûte-les moins.

- No.

- Je vais devoir te les faire manger à la petite cuillère. Fais aaah~ fit le français en se rapprochant de lui, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

- Bas les pattes pervert ! répliqua l'Anglais en s'enfuyant vers le salon.

Francis se lança à sa poursuite et les deux nations entamèrent une partie de cache-cache qui, comme toutes les autres, s'acheva sur le lit du français. Leur petit jeu se poursuivit, mais d'une façon bien différente. Arthur continua d'essayer d'éviter cette bouche qui voulait conquérir la sienne avant de céder joyeusement aux caresses expertes de son amant. Et, alors que Francis le faisait sien encore et encore, il ne put retenir un gloussement.

Une fois encore, sa ruse lui avait permis d'éviter de devoir goûter les _délices_ de la gastronomie de son amant…

* * *

Même si je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, j'ai eu du mal à trouver mon idée de base (admettez que ce n'est quand même pas un thème facile) avant de me dire qu'un mollusque assez peu ragoutant à regarder qui est une spécialité culinaire de certaines régions françaises pourrait donner lieu à un chouette petit FrUK. De là le reste est venu tout seul.


	5. Entraînement

Je m'excuse pour le retard mais, ayant été ors de chez moi toute la journée d'hier ainsi qu'une bonne partie de celle-ci sans avoir accès à un ordinateur, je n'ai pas su finir ce drabble à temps.

**Thème:** Flèche

**Couple**: Gerita

* * *

- Italia, reviens ici !

- Uwah !

Ludwig vit l'italien devant lui accélérer encore et filer comme une flèche. L'allemand soupira. Si seulement Féliciano pouvait arrêter de s'enfuir en criant à chaque début d'entrainement. Faire une cinquantaine de tractions, ce n'était quand même pas si compliqué que ça…

Mais Ludwig avait un énorme atout dans sa manche. Si Féliciano était rapide, il n'avait en revanche aucune endurance. Il allait l'avoir à l'usure…

Et effectivement, au bout de quatre cent mètres, l'italien commença à montrer des signes de faiblesse et à ralentir. Ludwig allait le rattraper lorsqu'en bon italien, Féliciano trébucha et tomba au sol, entrainant Ludwig avec lui.

L'allemand atterrit au-dessus de l'italien qui, comprenant qu'il n'avait plus aucune perspective de fuite, adopta une autre tactique. Ses mains devinrent baladeuses, se glissant sous la chemise d'uniforme, et ses lèvres embrassèrent chaque parcelle de peau laissée à nu. Ses hanches se frottèrent lascivement contre celles de Ludwig, lui arrachant un grognement tandis que son membre se tendait comme une flèche entre ses deux jambes.

Ludwig tenta un moment de résister, mais capitula lorsque les baisers se firent plus insistants. L'entraînement attendrait bien une autre fois, il avait quelque chose de plus urgent à terminer…


	6. Le bureau

Sixième drabble et second de la journée. J'ai eu du mal à trouver l'idée mais finalement elle me plait bien.

**Thème:** télévision

**Personnage**: Autriche

* * *

Roderich savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'aventurer dans cette pièce. Il le savait bien, le « bureau » de son ex-femme était une pièce classée haut-risque. Presqu'autant que la chambre de France ou le manoir de Russie, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Mais le besoin de faire le ménage était le plus fort, il avait une sainte horreur de la saleté. Ce bureau ne devait pas avoir été nettoyé depuis des lustres. Un bon coup de plumeau s'imposait donc.

Il passa la porte et fut immédiatement consterné par l'amas de dvd devant la télévision, aux titres plus que surprenants : FrUK 3, PruCan 2, GerIta 4, Giripan,… Quels noms étranges… De nouveaux films d'America peut-être ?

Par curiosité, il introduisit dans le lecteur celui intitulé Spamano 1 et lança la lecture.

Il lâcha son plumeau de surprise lorsque s'afficha l'image d'Espagne et Romano, dans une position… très personnelle. Les deux étaient complètement nus et le torse de Romano était couvert de sauce tomate. Tous les deux haletaient et gémissaient tandis qu'Antonio le pilonnait, arrachant des cris de jouissance à son compagnon. Puis ils éjaculèrent tous deux, Antonio retombant sur le torse de Romano en lui murmurant un _te quiero _énamouré.

C'est ainsi qu'Autriche découvrit l'obsession secrète de son ex-femme…


	7. Surprise!

Septième drabble du calendrier.

Thème: Surprise!

Couple: à vous de le découvrir, c'est une surprise...

* * *

Pour un italien du sud, il existait plusieurs types de surprises.

Il y avait tout d'abord les bonnes surprises, comme apprendre qu'Allemagne s'était cassé la jambe et était incapable de se déplacer, donc totalement à votre merci, qu'Amérique/Angleterre/France s'était étouffé avec un hamburger/scone/escargot ou qu'un amant espagnol particulièrement inventif vous proposait une séance dégustation de tomates ou de crème fraîche bien particulière à l'étage.

Mais malheureusement, celles-là étaient les plus rares.

A côté de ça, il existait de très mauvaises surprises. Comme découvrir, la nuit tombée, France qui s'était glissé dans votre lit et tentait de vous entraîner avec lui sous les couvertures pour une séance de biologie pratique ou Hongrie dissimulée dans le placard, une caméra dernier cris à la main, espérant glaner quelques savoureux clichés et films de sport en chambre masculin.

Mais tout ça n'était rien à côté de ce sur quoi Romano tomba ce jour-là en poussant la porte d'entrée. Car rien ne pouvait être pire que de tomber sur son petit-frère et Allemagne en train de s'envoyer passionnément en l'air sur le canapé du salon, leurs vêtements éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce et Féliciano gémissant et hurlant en _allemand _–en _allemand_ !- au patato bastardo d'aller plus vite…

* * *

Je trouve que la chute n'est pas très réussie mais j'arrivais à court de mot et je ne voyais pas comment faire mieux.


	8. Mariages

8ème drabble du calendrier posté assez tôt car comme j'ai une très longue journée (8 heures de cours) qui ne se termine qu'à 20 heures, je n'aurais jamais eu le temps de le mettre en ligne avant 21h.

**Thème:** champagne

**Pairing:** pour changer un peu, un Autriche/Hongrie avec une légère touche de PruCan.

* * *

Elizaveta accepta gracieusement la coupe de champagne que lui tendait son compagnon.

- Ils sont adorables n'est-ce-pas souffla-t-elle en désignant le couple.

Roderich eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Adorable n'est personnellement le mot que j'emploierai pour décrire Gilbert… mais oui.

Ils observèrent un instant les mariés. Gilbert dût dire quelque chose de drôle car toute l'assemblée éclata de rire tandis que Matthieu rougissait doucement.

Elizaveta pensa à son propre mariage, qui avait eu lieu il y a si longtemps. Elle se rappelait du bruissement de sa longue robe blanche brodée de perle. De la litanie sans fin du prêtre. Et de la nuit de noce. Elle avait découvert cette nuit là une facette de Roderich que personne ne connaissait. Elle se souvenait de ses caresses avides sur ses seins tendus. De ses cheveux impeccables pourtant décoiffés tandis qu'ils s'unissaient pour la première fois. Et de son expression abandonnée tandis qu'ils atteignaient le paradis.

Son compagnon dut avoir la même pensée car il posa sa main sur la sienne. Ils se regardèrent longtemps dans les yeux avant qu'Elizaveta ne vienne chercher un baiser sur ses lèvres. Leurs deux corps se pressèrent avidement l'un contre l'autre et Elizaveta frémit d'excitation lorsqu'elle sentit une main aventureuse se glisser sous sa jupe et caresser son clitoris.

* * *

Encore une fois un drabble pas vraiment dans l'ambiance de Noël, avec un rapport assez fin avec le thème de départ, mais je ne me voyais pas écrire autre chose, mon idée de base me plaisait énormément. Pour moi le champagne est associé à toutes les festivités joyeuses (Noël, nouvel ans, anniversaires,...) et le mariage en fait partie. J'espère donc que ça peut passer pour le thème.


	9. Cadeau

Neuvième drabble. Thème sympa, mais qui a mis du temps à m'inspirer. Et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à résumer en 210 mots.

**Thème:** cadeaux

**Pairing:** mon OTP donc... du spamano!

* * *

Romano sourit machiavéliquement en voyant l'espagnol assoupi dans le canapé. Sans faire le moindre bruit, il alla chercher les cordes qu'Antonio rangeait dans une boîte sous leur lit. Pas qu'ils s'en soient servi. C'était juste un putain de cadeau de l'albinos….

Ou alors une fois. Une ou deux fois…. Voire quatre… D'accord, plus d'une dizaine de fois.

Il redescendit en jubilant Enfin ! pensa-t-il en essayant de démêler les cordes. Cette nuit ce sera lui qui sera au-dessus ! Lui qui rendra Antonio complètement pantelant et gémissant sous lui.

Mais ces saloperies étaient salement emmêlées !

Quoi qu'il en soit, une fois attaché, ce sera Espagne qui hurlera son nom à chaque fois qu'il heurtera sa prostate. Pas l'inverse.

Sauf que… c'est lui qui finit emmêlé dans les cordes.

Lovino heurta le sol en essayant de dégager sa jambe, réveillant l'occupant du fauteuil.

- Lovi ?

L'italien vit le sourire ensommeillé de l'espagnol se changer en une expression excitée lorsqu'il vit son amant ficelé ainsi au pied du sapin. Oh non. Pas bon…

- Oh, le père Noël est passé. Je crois que je vais aller déballer tout de suite mon cadeau~

Et sans tenir compte de ses protestations, Antonio l'emmena dans leur chambre pour pouvoir ouvrir son « présent »…


	10. Etoile filante et voeux

Dixième thème du calendrier. Le temps passe vite... Comme le thème m'a particulièrement bien inspirée et que je n'arrivais vraiment pas à trancher, aujourd'hui vous aurez non pas un mais deux deux drabbles.

**Thème:** voeux

**Pairing:** pour le premier un Sufin, pour l'autre du Spamano.

* * *

_**Etoile filante**_

- Papa, maman, une étoile filante !

- Fais-un vœu mon chéri.

- Je veux le dernier robot de Japon ! Celui avec des lance-missiles !

Tino sourit.

- Le père Noël te l'apportera peut être si tu es sage.

- C'qui veut dir' qu'tu dois aller au lit Seal'nd.

- D'accord ! Bonne nuit pa, man lança Peter en plaquant deux gros baisers sur la joue de ses parents avant de courir vers sa chambre.

Les deux adultes restèrent un moment sans rien dire, profitant du calme avant que Finlande ne brise le silence.

- Et toi Berwald, que ferais-tu comme vœux ?

- R'in, j'ai d'jà tout c'qu'je veux : une bel' m'son, un g'min ad'rable… et une femm' m'rveill'se.

Tino se sentit rougir mais ne repoussa pas son mari quand il vint chercher un baiser sur ses lèvres. Pas plus que quand il déboutonna sa chemise ou enleva son pantalon. Ils s'aimèrent tendrement, doucement, comme pour la première fois, avec pour seules complices de leur union les étoiles scintillant dans le ciel noir.

Après l'amour, Berwald caressa amoureusement la joue de son compagnon assoupi. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas pu échanger leurs vœux devant l'autel, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer sa petite femme finlandaise plus que tout.

* * *

__**_Vœux_**

Lovino n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour il briserait ses vœux. Certes le vœu d'obéissance lui avait toujours été particulièrement difficile à respecter, mais il avait appris à réprimer son langage fleuri.

Mais c'était avant.

Puis il était arrivé. Avec sa peau tannée par le soleil, son sourire narquois et ses yeux d'émeraude trop brillants. Et tout avait changé.

Lovino l'avait immédiatement détesté, sans d'abord comprendre pourquoi. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il s'était aperçu qu'il réveillait en lui des désirs qu'il croyait avoir abandonné à tout jamais sur les marches de l'autel.

Ce pirate était le mal, un concentré de luxure spécialement dépêché sur Terre par Lucifer pour le tenter.

Il avait tenté de résisté, vraiment. Il l'avait repoussé des dizaines de fois. En vain. Il revenait toujours à la charge, l'acculant de plus en plus dans ses derniers retranchements.

Comment résister ? Il n'était qu'un homme, avec des faiblesses mortelles…

Lorsque l'espagnol l'avait plaqué contre ce pilier pour l'embrasser, il ne s'était pas dérobé. Quand il avait glissé sa main sous sa bure pour caresser sa virilité, il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Et il n'avait même pas résisté lorsqu'il l'avait entraîné dans sa cellule pour se livrer au péché de chair.

_Seigneur, pardonne-moi, j'ai péché…_

_Et je recommencerai._

* * *

J'espère que les deux vous ont plu. Mon idée originale était de faire un sufin parce que j'adore ce couple, que je n'en écris pas souvent et que pour moi ce couple s'impose un peu en cette belle période. Puis quelqu'un a lancé sur le forum de la ficothèque "voeux de chasteté"... et mon imagination est tout de suite partie pour le second. Et comme j'ai toujours rêvé de faire un prêtre!Lovi/pirate!Antonio, j'ai décidé de le faire aussi.


	11. Le petit canadien rouge

Onzième drabble. Encore un que j'ai eu énormément de plaisir à écrire.

**Thème :** rouge

**Pairing :** prucan

* * *

**_Le petit canadien rouge_**

Il était une fois un canadien qui n'avait pour seul vêtements qu'un chaperon rouge. Pour cette raison, on l'appelait le petit canadien rouge.

Un matin sa mère lui demanda d'aller porter un pot de sirop d'érable à sa mère-grand qui vivait dans les bois. Avant de partir, elle lui dit :

- Fais bien attention au grand méchant loup prussien vivant dans la forêt.

Il promit puis partit, sans voir les deux yeux rubis dans les fourrés. Rapidement le loup sortit de sa cachette et lui demanda :

- Bonjour petit canadien rouge, où vas-tu ?

- Je vais chez ma mère-grand.

- C'est awesome ça...

Sans attendre de réponse, le loup fila chez la mère-grand, se débarrassa d'elle puis pris sa place dans le lit. Entendant frapper, il imita sa voix :

- Entre mon enfant…

Le canadien obéit et s'exclama :

- Oh mère-grand comme vous avez de grandes mains !

- C'est pour mieux te caresser mon enfant.

- Et comme vous avez une grande bouche !

- C'est pour mieux te sucer mon enfant.

- Gil !

- Mein Gott Birdie, pourquoi me coupes-tu toujours durant nos jeux de rôle. C'est unawesome...

Et reprenant où ils en étaient, le loup sauta sur sa proie pour la dévorer littéralement…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous as plu. Un grand merci à tous pour les revieuw et à demain!


	12. Caresses

Douzième drabble. Encore un peu et je l'oubliais, comme le thème ne m'inspirais pas du tout j'avais décidé de l'écrire ce soir et je me suis seulement souvenue que je ne l'avais pas encore fait il y a une demi-heure.

**Thème:** crèche

**Pairing:** sufin

* * *

**Caresses**

Tino regardait les mains de son compagnon s'activer autours du morceau du bois. Lentement, l'ébauche d'un bras, les traits du visage d'un berger prenait forme sous ses doigts agiles.

Le finlandais était toujours étonné par la patience que son mari pouvait déployer. Berwald était capable de passer des heures dans son établi à sculpter de petites figurines destinées à leurs fils. Ici, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ciselait les personnages destinés à leur crèche de Noël, étant donné qu'Hanatamago avait voulu voir si les précédents étaient à son gout en les mâchonnant.

Et la danse gracieuse de ces doigts l'émerveillerait toujours autant. Eux qui semblaient rudes, rigides, calleux, durs, se révélaient au contraire vifs et tendres lorsqu'il tenait l'herminette. Ils semblaient caresser le bois comme ils le faisaient lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour songea-t-il en souriant.

Son mari du deviner ses pensée car il abandonna ses outils pour chercher un baiser sur ses lèvres, bientôt suivi d'un d'autre, et encore d'un autre.

Tino se retrouva rapidement plaqué contre la table de bois, ses vêtements gisant au sol et son compagnon au-dessus de lui. Et il ne put retenir un frisson de plaisir lorsque cette main qu'il avait si longuement observée traça amoureusement les contours de sa peau, prémices du bonheur à venir…


	13. Tomatina

Treizième drabble en retard. Le quatorzième ne devrait pas tarder, je vais essayer de le finir dans les délais. En espérant que vous aimez!

**Thème:** tradition

**Pairing:** spamano

* * *

Dissimulé derrière un banc, Lovino scrutait la place inondée de soleil d'un œil anxieux. Il fixait les hommes qui se poursuivaient en criant, tous barbouillés de rouges, à la recherche d'une silhouette bien particulière.

_Mais où était-il?_

- Trouvé Lovi !~

L'italien n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une tomate l'atteignait au torse, tâchant un peu plus son t-shirt noir.

Poussant un grognement de rage, il envoya une volée de tomates à son amant qui les esquiva en riant avant de s'enfuir par une rue transversale.

Les deux Méditerranéens entamèrent une partie de cache-cache qui ne se termina qu'ils furent tous deux à cours de munitions.

Romano finit par se retrouver coincé dans une impasse, sans autre possibilité de sortie que celle bloquée par l'espagnol devant lui. Il tenta de l'esquiver en jouant, mais abandonna bien vite lorsque la langue de son amant se mit à lécher le jus de tomate maculant son cou tout en ôtant sa chemise. L'italien frémit en sentant sa bouche descendre lentement le long de son torse tandis qu'Antonio barbouillait sa peau de jus en vue d'une séance dégustation particulière. Car après tout, les tomates n'étaient jamais aussi savoureuses que lorsqu'elles étaient directement dégustées sur la peau de l'être aimé~

* * *

L'idée est venue tout de suite, j'ai toujours eu envie de faire un OS sur eux participant à la Tomatina. Encore désolée pour le retard mais comme je suis débordée pour le moment (on sent le blocus et les échéances de travaux qui se rapprochent) j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire.


	14. Ruban et sirop d'érable

Et voilà le quatorzième thème. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire~

**Thème**: rubans

**Pairing:** prucan

* * *

**_Ruban et sirop d'érable_**

Matthieu déballa calmement le dernier cadeau posé au pied du sapin. Gilbert sourit en voyant son visage s'illuminer à la vue de la bouteille de sirop d'érable en forme d'ours qu'il renfermait.

- Merci Gil, j'adore !

- Kesesese, c'est normal, je suis awesome après tout !

- C'est mieux que le cadeau de papa… Offrir des sex-toys à son fils, qui d'autre que lui ferait ça…

Gilbert se retint de lui dire qu'il leur trouverait une utilité plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait une toute autre idée en tête.

- Voudrais-tu l'essayer tout de suite ? Je connais une manière vraiment awesome de le déguster…

Comprenant parfaitement le sous-entendu, Matthieu rougit mais hocha timidement la tête. Il avec étonnement le prussien ramasser l'un des rubans de soie fermant les paquets mais le suivit sans protester dans leur chambre.

Sitôt la porte refermée, Gilbert les débarrassa rapidement de leurs vêtements avant de l'entraîner vers le lit.

- Je peux essayer quelque chose Birdie ?

- Bien sur.

Gilbert lui noua le ruban autours des yeux. Désormais aveugle, Matthieu sentit ses doigts étaler le sirop sur son torse en douces caresses. Et il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir lorsque sa langue dégusta le liquide doré sur sa peau.

* * *

Encore une fois on en arrive à une dégustation particulière de nourriture. Pour le ruban il faut quand même imaginer qu'il était assez large pour pouvoir recouvrir entièrement les yeux. Si vous avez des remarques à me faire sur mon style (on me dit que je répète souvent les mêmes mots dans mes drabbles, ce dont je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte), n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Mon but est quand même de m'améliorer et toutes vos remarques son prises avec plaisir.


	15. Petits souliers et cadeaux en tout genre

Quinzième drabble du calendrier de l'avent.

**Thème :** petit soulier

**Personnages:** FACE family, mais la version d'Akebono Mimichan, c'est-à-dire celle avec Sealand ainsi que les parties anglaise et française de l'Antarctique (seul Québec n'y est pas).

* * *

**_Petits souliers et cadeaux en tout genre..._**

- Saint-Nicolas est passé !

Arthur regarda en souriant ses enfants se précipiter vers la table de la salle à manger pour découvrir les cadeaux qui avaient été placés dans ou à côtés de leurs petits souliers.

- Le nouveau robot de Japon ! Celui qui peut se transformer en hélicoptère ! Merci papa, daddy ! s'exclama Peter avant de commencer à mimer un combat entre ses ancien et nouveau robots.

A côté de lui, les jumelles s'affairaient déjà autours de leur nouveau microscope dernier-cri, parlant avec excitation de toutes les expériences qu'elles comptaient réaliser.

Un cri soudain le fit détourner son attention de ses filles. Il vit Matthieu, le visage cramoisi, qui fixait un livre qui venait de s'écraser au sol.

Tiens, il ne se rappelait pas lui avoir offert un….

Tout comme à Alfred, qui lisait son exemplaire en ricanant bêtement.

Arthur ramassa l'ouvrage ouvert sur le sol et sentit son visage s'empourprer.

_Bloody and perverted frog…_

Il n'avait quand même pas osé !?

Visiblement si….

Car sur la page ouverte devant lui s'étendait en grand l'illustration d'un homme et d'une femme complètement nus et dans une position des plus acrobatiques.

Il soupira. Son mari n'avait apparemment rien trouvé de mieux que d'offrir à leurs fils des exemplaires du Kâma-Sûtra…


	16. Nouvel an et relooking

Seizième thème. Aujourd'hui il y aura deux drabbles!

**Thème:** décoration

**Pairing:** spamano et lietpol

* * *

**_Nouvel an_**

Les fêtes de nouvel an étaient toujours d'un ennui mortel songea Romano.

Comme chaque année il avait été invité à la « super méga party » que le bouffeur de hamburger organisait chez lui et à laquelle il conviait –traduisez forçait- toutes les autre nations.

De un la déco était horrible. Seul Amérique semblait considérer que transformer sa maison en casino, avec des guirlandes lumineuses couvrant chaque centimètre carré et des pères Noël gonflables géants constituait le summum du bon gout.

Et comme toujours la cuisine était dégueulasse. On sentait qu'il avait été élevé par Angleterre celui-là…

Il contemplait avec dégout son hamburger lorsqu'il sentit des doigts de pied remonter le long de sa jambe. Il fusilla du regard Espagne qui sourit malicieusement avant de reprendre sa conversation avec France.

Ne pas lui montrer que ça lui faisait de l'effet. S'intéresser à autre chose. Comme ces hideuses décorations.

Mais il avait beau fixer le sapin, il sentait ce pied lui malaxer l'entre-jambe, lui tirant un léger gémissement.

Soudain il en eut marre. Il repoussa violement sa chaise, faisant sursauter Belgique à côté de lui.

L'italien se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain, rapidement suivi par Espagne.

Quitte à être coincé ici, autant fêter la fin de l'année de façon agréable…

* * *

**_Relooking (made in Pologne)_**

Lituanie fixait avec horreur son salon.

Il n'avait quand même pas fait ça !

Apparemment si…

Pendant sa courte absence, son salon avait complètement été métamorphosé. Toutes ses décorations traditionnelles avaient été enlevées. Ses guirlandes lumineuses avaient laissé place à d'autres, composées de plume.

Et son sapin…

- Mon, mon sapin… Mes décorations… bégaya-t-il.

Pologne balaya tout d'un revers de la main.

- Il est totalement mieux en rose ! Vert c'est genre trop terne Liet.

Encore sous le choc de la découverte, Toris fut incapable de réagir.

- Et comme j'ai genre totalement relooké ta décoration qui en avait bien besoin, tu vas devoir me payer lança le polonais avec un sourire malicieux.

- Qu-quoi !

Il sentit un main baladeuse lui pincer les fesses avant que le propriétaire ne le pousse sur le canapé et se mette au-dessus de lui. Et lorsque la langue mutine de son amant se glissa entre ses lèvres et leurs bassins se frotter l'un contre l'autre, il abandonna tous ses repproches.

Si cela lui faisait plaisir de redécorer son salon, il était content

* * *

J'aimais beaucoup l'idée du spamano mais comme j'avais envie de faire un lietpol et que j'aime bien varier les pairing, vous aurez deux drabbles au lieu d'un aujourd'hui.


	17. Pralines et gourmandise

Dix-septième thème. Encore un très inspirant, vous aurez donc encore deux drabbles (et j'en aurais même bien fait un troisième si j'avais eu le temps).

Thème: Chocolat

Pairing: Spabel et DenNor

* * *

**_Pralines_**

Bella prit délicatement une praline dans le ballottin et la croqua d'un air mutin.

Elle vit Antonio se rapprocher d'elle, une lueur amusée dansant au fond de ses yeux, avant de mordre l'autre extrémité de la friandise.

Leurs deux lèvres finirent par se toucher et elle savoura le gout de cette bouche mêlant tomates et chocolat.

Ils tombèrent tous deux sur le divan, Antonio au-dessus d'elle. Il dégrafa rapidement son corsage et ôta sa jupe avant de glisser sa main entre ses cuisses pour caresser sa peau fine et sa toison dorée, faisant naître une vague de chaleur entre ses reins.

Elle crut fondre de plaisir lorsque sa bouche s'empara de ses seins et qu'il s'introduisit en elle.

La belge se réveilla en sursaut, excitée et frustrée par les sensations qui la parcourrait.

Un rêve. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un rêve.

Les larmes se mirent à dévaler le long de ses joues en trainée scintillants sous le clair de lune.

Elle serra fort son oreiller, submergée par le chagrin.

Même après toutes ces années, même alors qu'Espagne et Romano filaient le parfait amour depuis des décennies, son cœur ne continuait de battre que pour lui…

* * *

_**Gourmandise**_

Norvège fixa le danois d'un air ennuyé.

- Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par devenir énorme.

Mathias leva le nez du Saint-Nicolas en chocolat qu'il était occupé à dévorer.

Lukas remarqua qu'il s'en était mis plein autours de la bouche. Un véritable gosse.

- Même pas vrai, c'est seulement mon troisième.

- Je t'aurais prévenu. Ne viens pas te plaindre quand tu seras obèse.

- Norge, tu es méchant. Je sais bien que tu aimes mon corps de rêve.

Le visage du norvégien s'empourpra légèrement. Cela serait passé inaperçu aux yeux de n'importe qui. Pas à ceux de Danemark.

- Tu rougis ! Je savais que j'avais raison !

- N'importe quoi.

- Comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu dévisagé mes plaquettes de chocolat…

Norvège le coupa immédiatement.

- Au lieu de dire des âneries, fais plutôt quelque chose d'utile de ta bouche.

Le danois sourit.

- A tes ordres.

Le danois le renversa sur le divan avant de l'embrasser

Norvège savoura l'arôme de ces lèvres au gout de chocolat qui parcoururent lentement son torse avant de venir taquiner l'un de ses mamelons.

Il ne put retenir un fin sourire. Son amant disait souvent des idioties, mais avec sa bouche il était un véritable expert…

* * *

Bella était pour moi le personnage qui s'imposait pour ce thème (après tout en Belgique on est très réputé pour nos pralines et chocolat). Mais profitez-en bien, étant une grande fan du spamano, ce sera mon premier et surement dernier spabel.

Linou-Leexmska, toi qui m'avais demandé un dennor, j'espère qu'il t'as plu!


	18. Fichue tradition

Dix-huitième drabble. J'avais envie d'en faire un second à la base (un sufin, dont j'avais l'idée de base en plus) mais je suis tellement fatiguée pour le moment que ce sera pour une autre fois.

**Thème:** gui (le genre de thème que j'adore en plus)

**Pairing:** FrUK

* * *

Arthur savait qu'en cette époque de l'année, poser les pieds dans la maison de son cher voisin d'Outre-mer équivalait à un suicide.

Fichue tradition.

Déjà en temps normal il était difficile de faire trois pas sans se faire sauter dessus par un français en continuel rut qui le trainait vers la chambre à coucher dont il ne ressortait qu'une demi journée plus tard. Perclus de douleur. En rampant. Et encore, uniquement si le français n'était pas en forme.

C'était encore pire à Noël. Parce que ce _bloody frog_ accrochait du gui absolument partout : au-dessus des embrasures de porte, dans tous les coins de pièce, même dans les toilettes et les placards au cas où Arthur aurait décidé de se réfugier là. Maintenant, il avait trois fois plus d'occasions de lui sauter dessus…

Fichu premier ministre qui n'avait écouté aucun de ses arguments et l'avait obligé à se rendre chez lui pour négocier un accord commercial. Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il l'envoyait à la mort?

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'appréciait pas la petite mort et les sensations que France lui procurait. Après tout, toutes les rumeurs qui couraient sur sa réputation n'étaient pas fausses. Loin de là…

Arthur s'arma de courage. Et poussa la porte…


	19. Félin

Dix-neuvième drabble. Je suis contente, j'attendais un thème du genre pour caser l'un des derniers pairings que je voulais encore faire.

**Thème:** feux

**Pairing:** giripan

* * *

Kiku aimait ces soirées passées à lire au coin du feu. Il était reconnaissant à monsieur Vash de lui avoir prêté ce chalet perdu dans les Alpes qui lui permettait de passer un peu de temps loin de ses obligations de nation ainsi que du stress de sa vie dans sa capitale.

Il sourit son amant assoupi sur le canapé. Héraclès-san lui faisait souvent penser à l'un de ses chats qu'ils affectionnaient tant. Il était tout aussi câlin et affectueux qu'eux se dit-il en caressant ses épaisses boucles brunes.

Les paupières de son amant s'ouvrirent lorsque le japonais tira accidentellement sur sa mèche.

Loin d'être endormi Héraclès le tira sur le fauteuil et se plaça au dessus de lui, une lueur malicieuse que le japonais connaissait particulièrement bien dansant dans son regard d'ordinaire ensommeillé.

Il rougit violement lorsque les mains de son amant défirent prestement son obi et écartèrent les pans de son yukata. Sans perdre de temps des lèvres avides se promenèrent sur son torse, lui tirant des léger gémissements, avant qu'une langue chaude se glisse dans son antre, le préparant ainsi pour la suite des réjouissances…

Car en matière de sexe, Héraclès, comme tous les chats en chaleur, avait toujours le feu aux fesses…

* * *

Et voilà! Maintenant je crois que j'en ai au moins fait un sur tous les couples que je voulais faire (spamano, prucan, sufin, gerita, dennor, giripan, fruk). Si j'ai l'inspiration je ferai peut-être un USUK, un rusame ou un avec Rome (parce que j'adore ce personnage).


	20. Réconciliation et feu d'artifice

Vingtième thème, avec deux drabbles! Il m'inspirait bien et maintenant que je n'ai plus cours vu que suis en début de blocus (et que je n'ai accessoirement plus à faire les trajets chaque jour), j'ai plus de temps pour écrire (même si je ne crois pas que je dirai toujours ça dans quelques jours...).

**Thème:** bouquet

**Pairing:** spamano et HongIce (soyez indulgents, c'est un couple auquel je ne suis pas habituée -je n'en lis quasi pas- et c'est ma première tentative).

* * *

**_Réconciliation_**

Antonio serra le bouquet de roses dans ses mains, crispé, puis sonna à la porte.

_Madre de dios, faites qu'il réponde…_

Son cœur explosa de joie quand le battant s'ouvrit sur Romano. Pourtant cela n'apaisa que très peu ses craintes.

- Hola Romano bafouilla-t-il nerveusement.

L'italien le dévisagea d'un air méfiant.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux bastardo ?

Antonio respira un grand coup, puis se lança.

- Je suis venu m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû te reprocher de regarder cette fille, c'était idiot. C'est pour toi ajouta-t-il en lui tendant les fleurs.

Il prit peur lorsqu'il vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

- Mi corazon ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a…

De surprise, Antonio lâcha le bouquet lorsqu'il sentit ses bras se refermer autours de sa taille.

- Chikuso, sanglota-t-il, c'est moi qui regarde une autre et c'est toi qui t'excuses…

- Ca veut dire que tu me pardonnes ?

- Bastardo, c'est plutôt à moi de me faire pardonner…

Heureux Antonio le plaqua contre le mur du hall d'entrée, refermant la porte d'un coup de pied. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent violement sur les siennes tandis que ses mains parcourraient avidement son corps. Romano l'entraîna rapidement vers l'étage, dispersant leurs vêtements aux quatre coins de la maison, afin de célébrer dignement leur réconciliation…

* * *

**_Feux d'artifice_**

Emil dévisagea Kaoru d'un air sceptique.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu voulais me montrer ? Il n'y a rien ici.

Les yeux du hongkongais pétillèrent d'amusement tandis qu'il étendait une couverture à carreau sur le sol puis invitait l'islandais à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Un peu de patience, ça ne devrait plus tarder maintenant…

Emil le rejoignit à contrecœur. Il tressaillit un peu lorsque Kaoru drapa une couverture sur leurs épaules mais finit par se détendre.

Il allait repousser le bras passé autours de ses épaules lorsqu'une explosion blanche dans le ciel détourna son attention. Celle-ci fut rapidement suivie d'une rouge, d'une bleu, d'une verte,…

Un feu d'artifice. Kaoru lui avait préparé un feu d'artifice.

Il ne repoussa pas son compagnon lorsque celui-ci l'embrassa puis l'allongea sur la couverture, ôtant leurs vêtements au passage. En cet instant plus rien d'autre n'existait que Kaoru au-dessus de lui et sa peau éclairée par les explosions.

Emil frémit lorsque ses lèvres se promenèrent sur son torse et que ses doigts s'introduisirent en lui, rapidement remplacés par quelque chose de plus gros. Il perdit définitivement pied lorsque son amant entama des mouvements de va-et-vient, brisant définitivement la carapace de glace qui l'entourait en permanence.

Ils touchèrent ensemble les étoiles lorsqu'explosa le bouquet final.

* * *

Oui le second aurait mieux convenu pour le thème d'hier (feux) que celui d'aujourd'hui mais assez bizarrement c'est seulement en voyant le mot bouquet que j'ai pensé aux feux d'artifices... J'espère que les fans de HongIce ont appréciés!


	21. Premier Noël

Vingt-et-unième drabble. A défaut d'avoir été vraiment inspirée par le thème, il est au moins en rapport avec la période de l'année.

**Thème :** sortie

**Pairing :** spamano

* * *

**_Premier Noël_**

Les premières fois avaient toujours quelque chose d'unique. Que ce soit le premier baiser, le premier rendez-vous, la première nuit, tous dégageaient ce petit rien qui les rendait mémorables.

De ce fait, Lovino se souvenait parfaitement de son premier Noël avec Antonio.

L'espagnol avait réservé une table dans le meilleur restaurant qu'il connaissait –italien bien entendu. Ils avaient passés le repas les yeux dans les yeux, isolés des autres par un rideau végétal, et Romano avait rougi à chaque fois sur son amant s'étaient penché pour lui susurrer des mots doux dans le creux de l'oreille.

Ils étaient ensuite allés à la patinoire où, le bras autours de sa taille, Antonio lui avait donné sa première leçon de patinage. Lovino avait rougit à chaque la prise d'Antonio s'était raffermi pour l'empêcher de tomber. L'espagnol s'était amusé à l'embrasser ou à le caresser chaque fois que personne ne les voyait, frustrant Lovino toujours un peu plus.

Celui-ci, une fois la porte de leur appartement fermé, n'avait pas su se contenir. Ses lèvres s'étaient posées avidement sur les siennes. La température était rapidement montée alors que leurs caresses se perdaient et leurs bassins s'enflammaient. Se dirigeant vers la chambre, ils avaient passés la nuit la plus magique de l'année dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

* * *

La fin du calendrier se rapprochant, s'il y a des couples qui ne sont pas encore apparu mais que vous aimeriez voir, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en revieuw et je verrai si je sais faire quelque chose sur eux.


	22. Chanson à boire et cantique divin

Vingt-deuxième thème. La fin du calendrier se rapproche tout doucement... Encore une fois le genre de thème que j'adore, au point d'avoir été doublement inspirée.

**Thème:** Chants

**Pairing:** UKFr (donc England en dominant) et spamano

* * *

_**Chanson à boire**_

- Chevaliers de la table ronde, chanta Arthur, goutons voir si le vin est bon. Goutons voir…

- Oui oui oui ! hurlèrent Prusse et Espagne.

- Goutons voir …

- Non non non les coupa Francis. Arthur on y va ajouta-t-il en le poussant vers la sortie.

Plus jamais il ne l'emmènerait boire avec ses deux amis. Cinq verres et il était déjà rond…

Une fois dehors, l'anglais le plaqua contre le mur de la ruelle, déserte à cette heure avancée. Francis frémit en reconnaissant la lueur dans ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce-qui te fait croire que je vais t'obéir bloody frog ? Ici celui qui donne les ordres, c'est moi.

Oh oui, le Capitaine était de retour…

Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Arthur dut le remarquer.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un chien lubrique stupid snail. Mais pour une fois je vais te faire plaisir.

Le français n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut plaqué contre le mur, la bouche de son amant mordillant son cou. L'anglais abaissa leurs pantalons avant d'enfoncer brutalement sa verge en lui, entamant des mouvements de va-et-vient qui firent gémir Francis avant qu'une vague de plaisir ne le submerge.

Arthur ne prenait pas souvent les commandes, mais quand il le faisait…

* * *

_**Cantique divin**_

Antonio aimait entendre les voix pure et célestes du chœur se réverbérer sur les arcs brisés de la nef. Leur chant harmonieux lui donnait toujours l'impression d'être au paradis et d'entendre les anges chanter. Car, avec leurs visages enfantins, les jeunes novices donnaient semblaient être tombés du ciel.

Surtout un.

Antonio ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses traits délicats, comme tracés par le burin habile d'un sculpteur, et de ses yeux mordorés, si purs, si ignorants de la nature véritable des hommes.

Romano Lovino Vargas était si innocent que s'en était presque indécent.

Et l'ancien pirate qu'il était ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir souiller cette innocence.

Il rêvait d'entendre les cris qu'il tirerait de cette bouche délicieuse lorsqu'il s'enfoncerait en lui. De voir son visage extatique, rosi par le plaisir, alors qu'il le prendrait tout entier, le faisant sien. Et de sentir son corps s'abandonner lorsqu'ils atteindraient ensemble le paradis.

Le cantique finit par prendre fin. Les fidèles semblèrent redescendre sur terre lorsque s'estompèrent les dernières notes de l'harmonie divine. Le prêtre reprit son laïus tandis que les novices disparaissaient par une porte transversale.

L'enchantement était brisé.

Antonio n'attendit pas la fin de l'office. S'échappant par un accès dérobé, il se dirigea vers le cloître.

Après tout, il avait un ange à capturer…

* * *

Dragonna, j'espère que l'UKFr te plait!

Si vous avez d'autres demandes n'hésitez pas, j'essaierai de trouver un drabble à écrire dessus. A demain!


	23. Victoire!

Vingt-troisième drabble. Entre les révisions et les préparatifs du réveillon, j'ai dû le rédiger assez vite.

**Thème:** célébration

**Pairing:** spamano

* * *

**_Victoire!_**

Espagne bondit de son siège lorsque retentit le coup de sifflet final. Ils l'avaient fait ! Ils étaient champions du monde !

Et la victoire était d'autant plus belle que son adversaire était Pays-Bas…

Il courut sur le terrain, se joindre à la mêlée des joueurs et des supporters euphoriques sur le gazon. Ce soir, chez lui, l'alcool coulerait à flot.

Et effectivement, la fête d'après-match organisé dans son hacienda resterait dans les annales. Antonio se perdit littéralement dans les méandres de la musique assourdissante pulsant des haut-parleurs et des invités qui se pressaient dans les couloirs et autours de la piscine.

Il n'émergea de son état de béatitude que bien des heures plus tard lorsqu'une petite main se referma sur la sienne, l'entraînant à l'écart.

- Romano ?

L'italien se tenait devant lui, les joues rouges, fuyant son regard. Antonio n'eut pas le temps de le taquiner que sa main se refermait sur son t-shirt et l'attirait vers lui afin de l'embrasser.

- Félicitation bastardo, marmonna Romano, embarrassé.

Antonio fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il récidiva, cette fois en frottant lascivement son bassin contre le sien, enflammant son bas-ventre.

Ne pouvant pas se retenir, Antonio le poussa dans la première chambre qu'ils croisèrent afin de célébrer l'événement plus intimement…

* * *

Oui, même si on en parle un peu moins pour le moment, c'est la coupe du monde qui m'a inspiré.

J'espère que ce que j'écris vous plait toujours (mais comme je n'ai plus beaucoup d'avis je me pose un peu la question...). On se retrouve demain! Je vous souhaite de passer un agréable réveillon!


End file.
